2014 Nitroade 400
The 2014 Nitroade 400 at Charlotte Springs Motor Speedway (the first time it was named like that in Charlotte, the Pocono 400 would return as its original name, Pocono 400, in that year), race number 20, is known for the big crash of Lightning Mcqueen, Brian Spark and Markus Krankzler. Lightning had hit the divider between the track and grass and he turned sideways before going airborne and flipping six times. Spark and Krankzler flipped three times after skidding on Lightning's debris (Brian landed on his wheels while Markus upside down). Mcqueen got towed by Mater and Lightning has returned in the 2014 Leak Less 400 race 25 meaning Mcqueen missed four races and replaced by Michael Cartrip. Brian and Markus did not miss races. Because of the crash, Cal Weathers wins instead with Bobby Swift in 2nd and Brick Yardley in 3rd. McQueen still won the cup, even with his severe crash. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjHe2pHkoEg at 9:56. George New-Win is Brian Spark and Danny Swervez is Markus Krankzler. Transcript Mcqueen Crashes Bob: MCQUEEN OUT OF CONTROL! MCQUEEN HITS THE DIVIDER BETWEEN TRACK AND GRASS AND HE GOES AIRBORNE! Darrell: OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU EVER? Bob: NO I'VE NEVER! Darrell: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Bob: THIS IS HISTORIC! MCQUEEN IS FLIPPING! Darrell: NO NO NO NO NO! Sally: MCQUEEN NO! PLEASE BE OK! STICKERS! Mater: Don't worry Mcqueen I will tow you! Bobby: What the (Seal Bark) just happened! Ernie: I don't know! Jimmy: HORRIBLE CRASH! Bobby: I hate that (Chuck Armstrong Greek Scream) divider now! I remember when I crashed back in 2010 with that divider. Cal: We should check if Lightning is ok! Brick: That's badly (Popeye toot) historic! Very very (English Yee) historic! Lightning: Agh. I'm out.. Mater: Don't worry buddy! I'll tow you! After that we can go back to Radiator Springs! Brian: Lightning crashed BAD! Markus: Very bad! Good thing Mater will tow him. Brick (cries really really hard): NO! NO! NO! NO! SO (You Kid) SAD! Cal: It's ok Brick (looks like Cal got this from his uncle didn't he). It's ok. Bobby: NO IT'S NOT! MCQUEEN CRASHED! Reb: And that's TERRIBLE! Jack: DID I HEAR A SEAL BARK CENSOR!? BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! Reb: Here we go again. Cal: OH MY GOD IT'S JACK THE SEAL! NO NO NO! Jack: BARK NO! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN HAS CRASH SAD SEAL BARK NOW! BARK! BARK! Cal: Ok I don't know what's worse. Your seal acting or- Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Cal: That. Bobby Swift: Both at the same time. Cal: Yeah. Maybe. Racers' Reaction Shannon: Racers what do you think of Lightning crashing. Brick: HORRIBLE! Bobby (sad): I hate it. I want to cry. Cal: I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AMAZING LIGHTNING HAS CRASHED! FREAKING CRASHED! Rex (sadly singing): This maybe the end of the Piston Cup and were all DEAD! Phil: Oh no not Mcqueen! Ernie: You can get through this Mcqueen. I still remember your crash in the 2009 Gasprin 400 and you had missed three races and you STILL won the championship. Bruce: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE! Results 1. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 2. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 3. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 4. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 5. Chip Gearings - 200 laps 6. Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps 7. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 8. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 9. Brick Yardley - 200 laps 10. Rev Roadages - 200 laps 11. Jack Depost - 200 laps 12. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 13. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 14. Bruce Miller - 200 laps 15. Rex Revler - 200 laps to be continued